Superhero
by TheAvatarShadow
Summary: Oskar finally agreed to go on a date with Star. But when he never shows up, what will happen? Will her superhero come to make her feel better? Major Starco one-shot fluff ahead.


"EIIIII! Oh my gosh this is going to be A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!"

Star sequeled as she was jumping on her bed. She just managed to score a date with the boy she has been having her eyes on for a long time now. Oskar. They were going to do some dancing and then go see a movie. A romance movie.

"Star.. I think you should start getting ready now.."

Marco looked over at the clock that just flipped to 5:34pm. Star's date was at 6:00pm.

"Oh, okay,"

Star flopped down on her bed and stood up.

"Hmm.."

Star searched the room,

"Oh here."

She pulled out a golden edged slide so she could get changed.

"Star, are you sure about this? I've known Oskar for a long time now and he's never been good with girls.."

Star immediately interrupted.

"Marco! This is my first date! Don't ruin it for me!"

Star then came out from behind the slide.

"How do I look?"

Marco stared at Star in amazement while holding his jaw so it wouldn't fall. She was wearing a beautiful floral summer dress that fit her curves perfectly and barley covered her ankles where her sandals Marco gave to her were laying. Her hair was tied up in a nice messy bun that completed her outfit.

"You look- beau-ti-ful"

Topped off with a smile and a rosy red cheeks.

"Thanks Marco! Let's go downstairs now,"

Star began to walk to the door but Marco didn't follow.

"Marcooo, let's go."

Marco immediately came out of his daydream.

"Oh, yeah, sorry let's go."

7:14

Star checked the time, seeing that Oskar was a hour a 14 minutes late.

"Marco. When is Oskar going to come?"

"I don't know Star. I really don't know."

Marco continued to read his book feeling sorry for Star as she just kept on checking the time.

5 minutes,

10 minutes,

15 minutes,

20 minutes.

"Star, I don't think Oskar is coming.."

Marco said looking up from his book.

"He's an hour and 35 minutes-

Star interrupted him.

"He will come! If I just sit for a bit longer, he will be zooming down that street to pick me up."

Star said with belief in her voice.

"I'm really sorry Star, but he's not coming."

"Don't say that! I know he will come. This is my first date, he has to come!"

Star was finally realizing he might not come. A tear formed in her eye.

"I really like Oskar. And he's not coming."

Marco took her hand and pulled her around to face him.

"C'mon let's go get some ice cream,"

Marco insisted. With a nod from Star they were walking down the street.

"I'm really sorry that Oskar didn't come,"

Marco said breaking the silence.

"Why are you apologizing? He's the jerk here."

Marco was surprised but also relieved that she called Oskar a jerk. He was one after all.

"I just feel sorry I guess."

They arrived at the ice cream store and selected what they wanted. Marco paid, of course. Once they were out, Star started to walk back to the house but Marco took Star's free hand and lead her the other way. She tripped a bit but stood up straight fast.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show you something,"

He said leading her to the back of the building. She didn't question him, she didn't really want to anyway. The friends climbed up a ladder to the roof. Marco lent her a hand just for extra help. She took it and thanked him. It took Star a minute or so to take it in. The sky was lit with hundreds of stars. Even though it was 8, they were still visible. There were no other buildings around to block them so it was breathtaking to see so many.

"I used to go up here a lot while I was a kid and I loved the view so I thought you would too."

Marco smiled.

"Thank you Marco. For everything. For being a good friend. For always being there for me. For putting up with my crazy personality and crazy life. For tonight. For being my superhero. Just everything you do, Thank you."

Marco smile went from a little friendly one to an ear to ear smile.

"It's my pleasure."

After a while, Star spoke.

"Marco?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm almost glad that Oskar didn't come."

Marco lifted his head.

"Me too"

He agreed.

"You know Star, now that I think about it, I am glad. I didn't really think he was a good idea in the first place,"

Marco admitted. Star now sat up looking at Marco, he followed. They were closer then she thought.

"Yeah, now that I think about it too, I agree.."

Star said with tears in her eyes. A few hours ago she was overwhelmed with excitement and now here she is, crying. Star stared at Marco, his dark toned skin, chocolate coloured hair and eyes were just perfect to her. Marco stared back, noticing a few tears on her rolling down her cheek. He put his hand to her face to wipe away the tears. Marco leaned in a bit, Star followed his movements. Their lips met with passion. Marco never thought that he would be kissing his best friend, especially when she was supposed to be on a date with another person. It last for 4 seconds (yes, they counted) when they pulled away. Even though their kiss only lasted for such a short time, it meant a lot.

Marco had a quick vision, of him and Star, standing next to each other with a little girl in her hands.

"Thanks again Marco,"

Star said blushing, bringing Marco back to the present.

"I should be saying that to you,"

He replied.

"Why?"

Star asked with confusion.

"You'll find out someday,"

He smiled.

"Let's go back now,"

He added.

They made their way down the ladder and walked home with their hands intwined thinking about what happened on the ice cream store rooftop.

Years later, Marco still wonders what would've happened if Oskar did show up that night.

-—-

Yay! I finally finished my first fanfic ever. I've read so many I thought it was about time to make my own. I know I made Oskar's character a bit rude in this but I only did it to make the story line easier. Lol I'm really lazy. Thanks for reading. Leave any suggestions you have and I will probably write about it :). Have a nice day, or sleep, or flight or whatever you're going to do. Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the forces of evil, because if I did Marco and Star would've been together loooooong time ago.


End file.
